Evil is good as good is undone
by xQueen-Of-Applesx
Summary: Mallory Saltzman is visiting her Uncle in Mystic Falls for Christmas break. She soon realizes there is more to the small town and that maybe the stories she heard was true. But why does she feel so drawn to Stefan Salvatore? Set in a alternate universe but still has vampire witches etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Queen her this is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries fanfic featuring my OC Mallory Saltzman. I hope you guys enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own amy characters I only own my own Mallory. **

It was a cold day in Mystic Falls, Virginia as 17 year old Mallory Saltzman made her way to the Gilbert residence to visit her uncle Alaric. It took a lot of convincing to her mother to let her go but she was finally able to, plus she was a bit excited to finally meer Elena and Jeremy in person instead of hearing her uncle talk about them all the time.

As she drove down the road in her Mercedes she felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She had heard stories about the small town but she didn't believe in them, still her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter "Calm down Mal they're just stories." She whispered under her breath and loosened her grip.

Finally she made it to her destination,The Gilbert house. It was bigger than what she expected but still she got out of her car and headed straight towards the door ringing the door bell. Standing in the doorway was no one other than her uncle Alaric "Mallory finally your here I was starting to worry." He began and she rolled her eyes and hugged him "Likewise uncle Ric and it's good to see you." She gave him a small smile as the two walked back to her car and grabbed her suitcases from the trunk.

Back inside the house Mallory glanced around the room, she could hear chatter coming from the living room and followed her uncle. "Elena Jeremy and everyone else this is my niece Mallory." Her uncle introduced her and the blonde gave a small smile as Elena stood and hugged the girl "It's nice to finally see a face to the name." Elena said and both girls let out a small chuckle.

Mallory got along with Elena quite well Jeremy was a bit of the out cast but he chatted with her. Out of Elena's friends she mainly talked to Caroline, Bonnie was nice but somehow she felt like the girl didn't like her Matt was nice as well, than there were the Salvatore brothers.

Damon was only there for Elena that much she could tell and his brother Stefan well she felt like she wanted to know him better. He was cool and had a smile that could make a girl faint _Mal get ahold of yourself he's just another guy. _She thought to herself and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh Mallory you'll be sleeping in the guest room." Her uncle stated she just nodded and sat in silence.

As soon as everyone left Elena hugged her goodnight as she got into the shower. The warm water felt nice trickling down her back but she could not shake the thought of Stefan Salvatore out of her head. Finishing up she wrapped the towel around her and headed to her room where she dressed in sweats and a thank top and crawled into bed with one thought in her mind.

Who was Stefan Salvatore and what about him is intriguing?

**Well here it is leave a review and tell me what you think criticism is welcome!. Sorry the chapter is so short I recently got back into writing. **


	2. Chapter 2 They're just stories right?

_B_eep beep beep! The alarm sounded throughout the room as Mallory reached over to turn it off, vacation or not she had a routine, wake up early get dressed, eat breakfast and begin her day. Still, she laid there in the bed the room was plain unlike hers back home in Georgia, here the walls were a beige color definitely not the choice she would have chosen but it wasn't her house.

"The dresser was white with a mirror that hung above it and the sheets were a deep purple but comfortable. She liked it because it was different. So she got out of bed and walked over to the large white dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, bra, undies and her favorite long sleeved red shirt. As she began to dress for her day she made her way down the stairs..

She could smell coffee being made she was never much of a coffee person but she knew that her uncle was."Morning Mallory." Her uncle greeted as she made her way to the kitchen she yawned but gave her uncle a smile, "Good morning is there any orange juice?" She asked and he gestured towards the fridge handing her a glass. Orange juice was her go to drink.

She poured herself a glass and set the orange juice on the table it was silent for a few moments until she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen "Morning Rick and Mallory." It was Elena Gilbert. Mallory gave her a smile tapping her red painted nails against the table.

Oh Mallory wanna come with me to the grill later? It's where some of the kids from school hang out when there's nothing better to do." Elena suggested, Mallory shrugged but agreed to go and Elena smiled at the blonde "Just be careful Mal." Rick stated Mallory just rolled her eyes which caused Elena to laugh a bit.

Once Elena was out of the kitchen Mallory followed her and Elena turned to glance at the girl "Sorry just wanted to ask if you wanted to chat?" Mallory stated and Elena nodded as the two girls sat on the living room couch and began chatting away.

* * *

As it turns out, Mallory had a few things in common with the brunette, they were both cheerleaders at their schools and both were popular in their own ways. The girls were getting along quite well Mallory had made her first friend."So wait you were dating Stefan and than you began dating his older brother Damon?" Mallory asked and Elena nodded "It's a complicated story." Elena replied and Mallory let it enough it was time to head to the grill to meet Elena's friends.

* * *

As soon as they arrived Elena was greeted with hugs and smiles, Mallory stood there awkward but she still followed the gang to the table where Stefan and Damon waited. Her eyes trailed to Stefan immediately she couldn't figure him out and that frustrated her so she talked to Caroline hoping it would distract her from the brooding boy.  
It worked, she and Caroline talked about normal girl stuff and they even had a shopping trip planned with Elena and Bonnie. She still felt like Bonnie didn't like her but she wasn't going to confront it. After all these were Elena's friend and she didn't want to judge.

* * *

The group divided off with Elena and the others playing pool minus Bonnie who was chatting away with Matt and she was left there with Stefan.

"Mallory right?" The green eyed boy asked her and Mallory nodded "Yes your Stefan." She responded and he laughed. Mallory felt awkward again, Just breathe Mal be normal. She thought and took a deep breath "So how is Mystic Falls I've heard rumors about this town but it font believe them." She said.

Stefan smiled "It's alright I grew up here and recently returned and what rumors have you heard?" He asked and Mallory sighed "Oh you know that vampires and werewolves exist." She replied and she could see Stefan stiffen which scared her "Stefan they're just stories and rumors I've heard none of that is true." She said her voice shaky and Stefan just sat there in silence.

Mallory grew even more curious and suddenly felt a bit afraid. They were just stories right?

* * *

Alright here's chapter two I hope you like it! -Queen


	3. Chapter 3

**Mallory is starting to grow suspicious of Stefan Salvatore after her recent talk to him at the grill and also a certain character appears in this chapter it's a character we love and hate. -Queen**

"Yes mom Uncle Rick is still the same as ever and I'm doing fine I've made some friends and we're actually going Christmas shopping today." Mallory spoke into the phone to her mom, they've been talking for at least an hour and a half. Her mom and sister were doing just fine back home and dad was well working as usual. It was nice to talk to her mom after two days of awkwardness with a certain green eyed boy.

"Mallory Caroline and Bonnie are here!" She heard Elena shout from down stairs, "Gotta gov mom tell Liv I love her and dad to I'll call again soon" She said and hung up the phone grabbing her purse. She made her way down the stairs and out the door getting inside the car.

"So Mallory your here until after new years right?" Caroline asked her "That's the plan." She responded the girls continued to talk about school and other things until they finally arrived at the mall. It was a decent one but nothing like the one at home. Once inside Caroline and Elena went to one store leaving Mallory alone with Bonnie.

It was quiet but the two girls did decide to go into a store together but she couldn't take the awkwardness and silence any longer "Bonnie do you not like me?" The blonde asked the brunette causing Bonnie to glance up from the pair of jeans she was looking at.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Mallory sighed "It's jist that ever since I got here I had this feeling like you didn't like me at all you've bern ignoring me every time I'm around." She stated. This time Bonnie was the one who sighed but she gave Mallory a small smile "I don't hate you Mallory I'm just going through some stuff at the moment that's all." Mallory knew the girl was lying but she wouldn't ponder on the question anymore for now.

* * *

The girls spent at least an hour at the mall before they decided to get something to eat at a restaurant,she had fun to say the least that is until she realized they were meeting the boys there "Hey guys." Elena greeted, Mallory smiled and Damon stared at the blonde girl "Ya know for being Ricks nice you sure are nothing like him." Damon remarked. Mallory just gaped at him not because she was offended but because he actually spoke words to her.

"So the older brother finally says something to me." She replied giving the dark haired boy a smirk while earning a laugh from the others. From than on it was talk talk and talk. "I'll be back." Mallory said as she got up to use the restroom. Once alone she went straight towards the sink turning on the faucet and splashed the cold water against her face..

Something was off today Damon talked to her and she confronted Bonnie and Stefan was just well the usual. She couldn't shake this feeling like something was going to happen something bad.

"Feeling down?" A smooth voice asked as she turned around and looked up. "Elena you scared me." Mallory said the brunette smirked and let out a laugh "Ya know you'd think I'd be used to people calling me Elena by now but it still gets to me sometimes." That's when Mallory realized the girl may have had the same face and hair as Elena but this woman felt much colder "If you're not Elena than who are you?" Mallory asked her voice stuttering a bit.

The brown eyed girl grinned twirling a strand of hair of the blonde in front of her "My name is Katherine and don't forget it." Was all the girl replied with as Mallory stood there frozen.

Elena didn't tell her that she had a twin, a few minutes had passed and she finally regained control of herself and headed back towards the table. She took one look at Elena and she became shaky "Mallory you alright?" It was Stefan who asked her.

She didn't want to lie she hated that the most so she took a deep breath and glanced at the Katherine look a like "Elena who's Katherine and why does she look like you?" Everyone tensed up even Damon did, at this point Mallory was confused

Who was this woman named Katherine?

* * *

**Ding ding ding! Katherine makes an appearance I had to bring her in cause I love Katherine and since Mallory is getting suspicious of Stefan why not add more to her curiosity? -Queen**


	4. Chapter 4 This is where it begins

Queen here with chapter four of Evil is good as Good is undone hope you enjoy cause **things** are gonna get even more fun and by fun well you'll have to read and **see.**

* * *

The day at the restaurant changed the way Mallory had seen things. No one explained to her who Katherine was or why she resembled Elena so much they were just quiet. It's been two days since her encounter and she didn't give it much thought and since no one was explaining anything to her she was gonna do her research online.

And so, her research began but she got unlucky as there was nothing Google could answer her. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she closed the laptop shut and grabbed her purse heading down stairs.

"Where are you going Mallory?" her Uncle asked but she ignored him and walked out the door she didn't get to far when Elena tapped on her shoulder and the blonde glanced at the brunette.

"What?" Mallory snapped, by this point she was annoyed

"Didn't you hear Rick?" Elena asked "he asked where you were going".

Mallory sighed once again "The library", she replied "I can't find my answers online and you lot won't even give me a single answer so I guess I have to figure this out the old fashioned way".

Elena glanced at the blonde in front of her, she could tell that Mallory was very determined to get to the truth even if it meant spending hours at the library to do it. She knew it was going to be much quicker for Mallory to get it straight from the horse's mouth or vampire's mouth in this case. "You don't have to go to the library for answers, let's just get in the car and follow my directions", she said and with that she turned and left the house. Mallory hurried after her, glad that Elena had changed her mind. Truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to having to search many, many books to get the answers she was looking for.

It wasn't a very long drive but it was quite a ways from Elena's house. The house they pulled into was a lot bigger to which Mallory was impressed.

"Elena who's house is this?" she asked and Elena gave the girl a smile

"Stefan and Damon's", she replied.

* * *

The girls got out of Mallory's car and headed towards the door but before they could even knock Damon stood there wearing a smirk "Wondered when you were gonna show up", the elder brother remarked "Stefan this is your turf you can deal with it", he added a little louder, knowing that his brother could hear him perfectly well at normal volume. Elena rolled her eyes and Mallory stood there confused as usual.

The vampire stepped aside, allowing the girls to enter. Mallory took in the interior, noting that it was spectacular inside as it was outside. A few minutes later Stefan descended down the stairs and Mallory glanced up at him. He looked more serious than he had been since she met the guy and it made her nervous "I wanna know who Katherine is and why she looks like Elena and don't bother trying to lie to me." Mallory stated, Stefan on the other hand glanced over at Elena who just nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready for the truth?" Stefan asked.

"Yes", Mallory replied, without a moment of hesitation. She didn't care how crazy the truth was, she just wanted to know.

Stefan led them into the large living room and sat down, indicating for Mallory to do the same. The blonde sat next to him and as soon as she'd done so, he spoke. "The stories you heard about this town, they're not just stories. "It all began in 1864…."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHA anyways I hope you guys enjoy cause I for one sure did and Mallory's about to find out the truth!


	5. Chapter 5 Learning The Truth

**Queen here with chapter five Mal learns the truth but can she handle it?**

* * *

Chapter Five:Learning The Truth

"It all began in 1864 where we met a young girl named Katherine Pierce." Stefan began and Mallroy sat there and listened closely "She was pretty and she looked like she was ill but soon enough both my brother and I fell for her it wasn't long before we actually learnt the truth of what she was." He stated.

What she was? 1864? Mallory thought to herself curiously There's no way absolutely no way! Those were stories that my mom would tell me. Thoughts jumbled inside her head but she wanted to hear more.

"It was a dark night,our father Gisuppe had a town meeting with the founding families of Mystic Falls. We snuck out the house Damon and I to find our father capturing so many people. Katherine was amongst them so naturally we let her out but we were shot in the process." Mallory began to trail off into thought she was becoming scared if what Stefan was saying was true than perhaps they are not just stories after all.

"The next day we woke up unsure of how we were alive until the thirst hit us I dranked the blood of a little girl and made my brother do the same." She began to breath hard Sweat began to trickle down her neck "That's when we found out Katherine was a vampire and now we were as well." Stefan finally was done telling his story about e was about to ask another question but Stefan beat her to the punchline.

"Elena is a descendant to Katherine she's her doppelganger and that's why Katherine looks just like her." Mallory couldn't handle this but it started to make sense. Even back home there was a closet filled with hunting supplies that she thought her parents used for hunting deer and other animals.

The truth was much more darker, vampires existed and if that was true so did witches and werewolves.

"No you're lying there's no way.. I mean my mother no!" She stammered and began pacing back and forth in front of the three of them. Her breath was staggery her hands became shaky. She wasn't calm at all until Stefan put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes "Hey calm down I can make you forget of you want me to." He said.

Mallory glanced back at him his eyes piercing through hers, so she took a deep breath and calmed down a little "No, I'm fine really I wanted to know and I got my answer." The replied grabbing her purse and jacket from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked and the blonde turned to her and gave her a smile "I need to clear my head I'm sorry but have Damon drive you home." And with that Mallory walked out of the house got into her car and drove away.

Things were about to change, and Mallory wasn't sure if she was ready for this new adventure.

* * *

**And here it is what did you think let me know in the review section! -Queen**


	6. Chapter 6 I Guess It's True After All

**Queen here with Chapter six if you notice mistakes feel free to let me know!**

* * *

She was already about a mile down away from The Salvatore House, after finding all of that out, even though she wanted to know herself, she needed to clear her head. Her thoughts became jumbled together and she couldn't think straight. Her breath was still ragged but much calmer than it was before. Just take a deep breath Mal. She thought to herself her hands gripping her steering wheel tighter.

So she did, she cleared her mind and pulled off to the side of the road. It was starting to become dark as the sun began to set in the sky. The clouds were a pink and orange color and the trees blew along with the wind. Once she knew she was calm she started to drive again knowing that Elena and her uncle would begin to worry if she didn't arrive home soon.

* * *

"I'm home!" She called out as soon as she stepped into the house, but it was quiet. So, she plopped herself onto the living room couch leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Rough day?" She jumped at the sound of the familiar voice and opened her eyes glancing beside her and froze. It was HER "What do you want with me?" She asked the brunette as the girl smirked

"Oh I see you know I knew Stefan would end up telling you and you're just like your mother, you know?" Katherine replied. Mallory was even more confused. How did this vampire know of her mother? But still, Mallory stood her ground and was not going to act scared in front of her.

"Get away from her Katherine." Mal sighed in relief at the sound of Elena's voice and Katherine just laughed at her doppelganger "I was just leaving but I'll be seeing you all again pretty soon." Katherine said exiting from the house.

Mallory slid down the wall, her hands wrapped around her knees "Mallory are you okay?" Elena asked the blonde to which Mallory shook her head "No I'm not I just faced Katherine again I found out about vampires and what not and just now Katherine said she knew my mother!" She yelled.

All this time everyone was lying to her, not really lying but keeping something this major from her. Her mother uncle everyone. Before long tears began streaming down her face they weren't sad tears but more scared. Katherine scared her she admitted that.

"Mallory it's gonna be okay we won't let her hurt you." It was Stefan who spoke and suddenly she began to calm down. Stefan helped her up from the floor and walked her to the couch.

* * *

After a while Mallory fell asleep on the couch and Elena put a blanket over her. She then walked outside onto the porch and stared at the two Salvatore brothers sighing.

"If Katherine wants Mallory we have to make sure she doesn't get her." Elena said and the boys agreed. They were going to protect Mallory from Katherine Pierce even if it was going to kill them "I'm surprised you're agreeing to this Damon." Stefan jokes "Yeah well if you took on Katherine by yourself you wouldn't last long." Damon remarked Stefan knew he had a point there.

Their new goal was to keep Mallory safe and out of harm's way.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you enjoy seeing Katherine again? -Queen**


End file.
